Half Blood Kitchen
by eveninganna
Summary: Demigods are good at a lot of things. But cooking? Not so much. A few looks at our half-bloods attempting to cook, and usually failing miserably. Percy/Annabeth, Katie/Travis, and implied Rachel/Nico. One-shot.


_**Author's Note: **_This is a one shot that I've been wanting to do for a while. It's pretty short, but it's an idea that a friend of mine gave me and I think it had the potential to be pretty cute and funny. It's literally about the different times that half-bloods have tried to cook, and, most of the time, failed miserably. There's a bit of Percy/Annabeth and Katie/Travis in here. Also some implied Rachel/Nico, which I plan going more into in other fics. Read and review!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

_Risotto:_

"Annabeth," Percy started, looking over at his longtime girlfriend who was sitting on the couch next to him.

"Yeah?" She said, not looking over.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Yeah, but I'm _really _hungry right now."

"So make some soup."

"But we eat soup all the time."

"That's because it's food."

"Yeah, but I want something other than soup."

"Call your mother, he never ending kindness will supply you with some delicious food."

"But... I don't want to bother her." Percy said, trying to find an excuse.

Annabeth sighed and looked over at him. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Aren't you hungry, too?"

Annabeth pondered this. Only to find, that all this talk of food, had indeed made her hungry.

"Yeah, actually I am." She responded, causing Percy to get a triumphant look on his face.

"OK. So let's order some Pizza." Percy said.

"I don't have any money. I just payed half of the rent. I'm out." She responded. "You'll have to pay."

"But I don't have any money either! I just payed my half too, Wise Girl."

"Well, then I guess we're just gonna have to settle for soup."

Percy groaned. "_Come on, _Annabeth. Search for your inner womanly ways, or something like that. Make me a sandwich."

"OW!" Percy said, when she hit him with a pillow- _hard._

"Gods, Annabeth, I was_ kidding." _He said, rubbing his arm as Annbeth glared at him.

"There will be no sandwich making," said girl responded. "If you want some food, _we're _going to make it. _Together." _

"Fine," Percy said, still rubbing his arm as they walked into the kitchen.

Annabeth began to look through the cabinets, pulling out random "Make It Easy!" foods.

"OK," Annabeth began. "Our options are: Soup, bread, brown sugar, baking soda, and expired jar of olives, soup, more soup, and 'Instant Risotto'."

"'Instant Risotto'?" Percy asked.

"'Instant Risotto'." Annabeth said.

"Let's do that. Unless of course you wanna eat the jar of expired olives...

She rolled her eyes, beginning to read the back of the box of 'Instant Risotto'.

"Get a pot out, Seaweed Brain. We have to boil some water."

_1 hour and 17 minutes later:_

"_What. The. Hades." _Annabeth says, as they look down into the pot of supposedly instant-bake risotto. "What is that?"

"It looks like a... brain. If it was grey, burnt, and melted all at the same time." Percy says, staring down into the pot with her.

"_Ew._"Annabeth said in response.

"Yeah, 'ew' about sums it up."

"What did we do wrong?"

"Maybe we didn't stir it enough?"

"Maybe..."

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we really have to, uh, eat that?"

"Gods of _course _not." Annabeth said, slamming the lid back on the pot in disgust. 'We just gave delicious Italian food a bad name. Anyway, I lied. I have 40 dollars in my purse. Let's go get Pizza. Grab your jacket, Seaweed Brain."

_Sushi__:_

Katie Gardner had finally agreed to go out with Travis Stoll.

She couldn't exactly say she was surprised when she saw what his idea of a date was.

"Travis, what is this?" She said, looking down at the contents that were on the kitchen counter in an abandoned room of the Big House at Camp Half Blood.

Travis had had to work for a long time to finally convince Katie to go out with him. She finally gave in, but at that point her realized he had no idea what to do with her.

It was winter, so not nearly as many people were at camp, so he decided to bring her to an old kitchen that he'd found in the Big House. It really was quite nice, considering he had to do quite a bit of cleaning to make it presentable.

So there, on the counter before them, was everything you would need to make homemade Sushi. He'd stolen it all. of course, but it's the thought that counts.

"We're gonna make Sushi!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Why?"

"You like Sushi!" He said. "And you can't deny it, cause I've seen you eat it before."

"Yeah, but... I don't know _how to make Sushi." _She said.

Travis would have been completely deflated by this point had Katie not been standing so close to him that their arms were pressed against each other, and of course the fact that she was looking up at him, her face close to his, to the point where he could practically feel her breath.

"How do _you _not know how to make Sushi?" He retaliated. "Aren't you kids of Demeter all about conventional methods and stuff. Like cleaning and gardening and _cooking_?"

"Look, if you were asking me to make cookie dough from scratch I could do it. If you wanted some goddamn Snickerdoodles, then you'd have some goddamn Snickerdoodles. You want some Lemonade, Travis? 'Cause I can do that. Do you want a Red Velvet cake with Vanilla frosting? Hm? 'Cause I can do that, too. But I _cannot_ make Sushi!" Katie said, practically gasping for breath once she had finished her speech.

"Wow," Travis said. "That all sounds pretty good, actually..."

"Travis!" Katie said, interrupting his train of thought. "_How are we going to make this?"_

"I have the instructions right here!" He said, pointing to a sheet of paper on the counter.

"Fine." She huffed. "Come on then. Show me what to do."

"Great," He said, happy that he had calmed her down, if only slightly. "Well, we have to take this thing, and roll it in that thing, and then we half to..."

_3 hours later:_

It had gotten to the point that their attempt at making Japanese food was so ridiculous that it was hilarious.

Katie and Travis were laughing hysterically, over piles of rolled and clumped and deformed rice, tuna, salmon, yellowtail, and shrimp. They were laughing so hard they could barely breath. Finally they both fell to the ground, leaning against the counter next to each other, their laughing still going on.

It was wonderful.

As the laughing began to die out, Katie brushed her dirty blond hair back from her eyes, trying to contain he giggles.

"Well," she finally said. "I must admit... that was a lot more fun then I thought it would be."

They were still pressed close to each other, now they were simply sitting against the counter, and both in much better moods.

Travis picked a piece of rice out of Katie's hair, which caused her to giggle some more.

"I told you it would be fun!" Travis said, ecstatic that he had managed to get her to this frame of mind.

"Yeah, well, color me shocked." Katie said, though she smiled lightly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, until Katie interrupted it.

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still hungry."

_Chicken Cutlets:_

"Di Angelo_, _why can't we just order Chinese like we always do?"

"Because, Dare, you need to widen your horizons. The delivery guys probably think you're some crazy cat lady by now."

"Screw you, di Angelo. They _love _me."

"Um, no. They love your rich girl money."

Nico carefully dodged Rachel's punch, smiling at the attempt. Earlier he had forced her to go to the Grocery store, saying that she was becoming even more of a hermit than him. He had bought chicken cutlets, kale, and couscous. Just enough for two.

"Dare, just trust me. It's a simple and delicious meal and you'll be begging to know my secrets by the time you're done."

"Whatever." She responded, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

_2 hours later:_

"Holy shit! Di Angelo, what's you're secret? Oh my _gods." _Rachel said, devouring the meal.

"What did I say?" he muttered.

"_Oh my gods," _Rachel repeated, then smiled, as if she'd just thought of something clever. "Wow, this is the closest I'll ever get to an orgasm that's caused by a man, right?" She said laughing.

"Ew, Dare, we agreed that if I was going to be your new best friend you wouldn't talk about things like that to me. Anyway, who knows how crazy Apollo is?"

"I highly doubt he counts delicious food as s_exual." _She said taking another bite of the chicken. "Unless of course it involves whipped cream and bare stomachs..."

"OK, that's enough, Dare. You've been reading too many harlequin novels."

She glared at him, but her expression changed back to bliss as she took another bit of the perfectly seasoned couscous. The food so nice they named it twice.

"Wow, you're like the _only _demigod that can cook. Does anyone else know this?" Rachel demanded.

"Nope. I only cook for Oracles."

Rachel smiled.

"Are you going to go bragging about your new personal chef?" Nico asked.

"No fucking way! I do that and they'll all want you making food for them. Nope. I'm keeping you all for myself."

Nico couldn't help the smile that danced across his lips.

Rachel began eating again, making horribly sexual faces just to spite him.

"_Fuck, _Nico, this is _soooo _good." She said, throwing in some moaning just to mess with him.

He shook his head trying to ignore her.

"I think it may be safe to stick with Chinese." Nico said, with another shake of his head.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I'm actually quite proud of this one shot. I also plan on going more into these different pairings in fics one day... soon enough. Review, and give your honest opinion! it makes me really happy. Thank you.**


End file.
